Rêve ou réalité ?
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Lenor Hardwood a été collée par le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en a strictement aucune idée... Elle l'a oublié ou peut-être ne l'a-t-elle jamais su... Qui sait ? Vous vous dites que le professeur Rogue qui colle une élève sans raison ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau ? C'est vrai mais peut-être que cette retenue sera différente... Au cas où, venez tout de même vérifier !


_Hello!_

 _Alors, voici un petit OS classé M (pour être sûre) que j'avais écrit dans le cadre du concours PWP? de HPF mais que je n'ai pas publié sur le site parce que je ne respectais pas les contraintes et aussi parce que j'étais un peu gênée de poster ça^^_

 _Je n'avais jamais écrit ce type de textes, alors je serai contente que vous me donniez vos avis pour savoir si ça va ou si c'est carrément nul...^^_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Rêve ou réalité ?**

Comment s'y était-elle donc prise pour avoir une retenue avec le professeur Rogue ? Lenor Hardwood ne s'en souvenait même pas, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait, résignée et légèrement perdue, vers la classe de potions du maître des cachots.

À vingt heures précises, elle frappa à la porte puis entra quand elle en reçut la permission de la voix froide et grave qui la faisait toujours frémir.

« Miss Hardwood, à défaut d'être attentive en classe, au moins, vous êtes ponctuelle, l'accueillit Rogue, sarcastique, avec un sourire en coin. Vous allez commencer par nettoyer tous les bancs de la salle, ensuite, vous passerez au sol du cachot, décréta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Bien, professeur Rogue », répondit-elle en déposant son sac sur une chaise.

La jeune fille s'empara immédiatement d'un bassin d'eau et du Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec que Rogue avait mis à sa disposition et elle commença à nettoyer son premier banc, pendant que son professeur corrigeait ses copies sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Au bout de son cinquième banc, Lenor, qui mourait littéralement de chaud à force de s'échiner à frotter les saletés collées un peu partout sur les tables, s'arrêta un instant pour ôter son gilet. Elle retroussa également ses manches et enleva sa cravate jaune et noire pour ouvrir le premier bouton de son chemisier, histoire de bien se rafraîchir, lorsque le maître des cachots s'exclama soudain :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Hardwood ? »

La septième année de Poufsouffle sursauta en déboutonnant le haut de son chemisier quand elle entendit sa voix et elle leva la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard sombre qui était fixé sur elle avant de lui répondre :

« J'ai trop chaud, professeur, alors j'enlève quelques vêtements.

\- N'en enlevez quand même pas trop… » répliqua-t-il de sa voix de velours, amusé, en reposant ses yeux sur ses parchemins.

La jeune fille rougit violemment de la remarque de son professeur de potions et elle se remit aussitôt à frotter les bancs avec énergie.

Elle pensait que son professeur ne faisait pas attention à elle mais elle avait tort… Le maître des cachots observait discrètement la jeune fille du coin de l'œil et ce depuis le début de sa retenue.

Il se délectait de la voir s'atteler à sa tâche en y mettant autant d'énergie et de vigueur, elle le tentait diablement en astiquant consciencieusement ces tables et il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la plaquer contre un banc.

Elle avait les joues rougies par l'effort, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau satinée principalement au niveau de son front, de son cou et du haut de sa poitrine, qu'il pouvait apercevoir grâce au petit bouton qu'elle avait eu l'excellente idée de défaire quelques minutes plus tôt, et quelques mèches folles de cheveux s'échappaient de sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

Il inspira un grand coup par le nez pour essayer de se calmer et de faire redescendre le désir qu'elle avait bien involontairement fait monter en lui, secoua un peu la tête et tenta de reporter son attention sur ces stupides devoirs d'élèves.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de nettoyer son dernier banc, elle se redressa et s'essuya le front en poussant un léger soupir de satisfaction puis elle interpella son professeur de potions qui était toujours penché sur ses copies :

« Professeur Rogue, j'ai fini de nettoyer les bancs.

\- Bien, miss Hardwood, vous pouvez donc passer au sol de la classe, répondit-il sans relever le nez de son bureau. Il y a un seau près de l'évier qui se trouve derrière cette porte », ajouta-t-il en lui désignant un placard à sa droite.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait montré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue entendit quasiment en même temps un cri, un bruit de chute et un seau se fracassant au sol en répandant son liquide tout autour.

Il se leva précipitamment de son bureau et courut vers le placard où il découvrit Lenor, assise les fesses par terre, trempée comme une soupe au beau milieu d'une grosse marre d'eau.

« Désolée, j'ai… j'ai glissé sur le manche d'un balai et j'ai renversé toute l'eau… » s'excusa immédiatement la jeune fille, honteuse qu'il la voie dans cet état.

Rogue s'était figé devant elle et il l'observait des pieds à la tête. L'eau ruisselait encore sur son corps et sur ses vêtements et elle avait rendu son chemisier blanc transparent. Le tissu mouillé lui collait à la peau et révélait ses petits seins ronds et bien galbés qu'aucun soutien-gorge ne cachait à sa vue.

L'eau du robinet était apparemment glacée car elle avait eu pour effet de tendre encore plus la peau de sa poitrine juvénile et de faire se dresser ses petits tétons bruns qui pointaient fièrement à travers le fin tissu de son chemisier autrefois blanc.

Lenor était morte de honte de se retrouver comme une gamine maladroite, trempée, les fesses par terre, au milieu d'une flaque d'eau, dans le réduit de la classe de potions devant le professeur sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis de nombreux mois…

Elle avait probablement l'air ridicule et il n'allait pas se priver de le lui faire remarquer en lui assénant quelques moqueries et autres sarcasmes bien sentis et en retirant des points à sa maison.

Sachant cela, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la rendant alors encore plus rouge et pulpeuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà naturellement, plongea ses yeux bleu ciel dans les onyx masculins et poussa sur ses bras, faisant ainsi encore plus ressortir sa poitrine, pour essayer de se redresser.

Rogue ne put en supporter plus, son entrejambe ayant déjà fortement augmenté de volume devant le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, et il attrapa la demoiselle par les bras en la collant contre lui pour la relever sans la quitter des yeux.

Lenor, sentant la virilité durcie de son professeur contre son ventre, poussa un hoquet de surprise. Ne détachant pas son regard du sien, tremblant d'anticipation entre ses bras et ayant tout à coup très chaud malgré ses vêtements mouillés, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres en le voyant se pencher sur sa bouche.

Glissant sa langue experte dans la bouche de la jeune fille, Rogue l'embrassa fougueusement, menant savamment le ballet buccal en lui faisant pousser des soupirs de contentement. En même temps, il avait libéré les longs cheveux blonds, jusque là retenus par un élastique, pour les laisser flotter librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos et il avait faufilé ses grandes mains chaudes et douces sous son chemisier pour caresser la peau nue de Lenor.

La jeune femme en avait la chair de poule, ses tétons étaient encore plus durs que lorsqu'elle avait reçu de l'eau glacée sur elle et elle haletait sous les habiles effleurements de son professeur qui la faisait frémir des pieds à la tête, rien qu'en la touchant.

Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, envoyait dans tout son corps comme une décharge électrique qui reliait la zone effleurée au cœur de sa féminité.

Lorsqu'elle se cambra, s'abandonnant totalement à ses mains expertes, elle se colla encore plus contre son érection grandissante et ondula légèrement du bassin. Rogue ne supportant plus tant d'obstacles entre eux deux lui arracha alors ses vêtements pour la mettre entièrement nue.

Une fois cela fait, il la contempla un instant, se ravissant de la vue d'un jeune corps aussi sublime que le sien puis il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses, encore plus enfiévré qu'auparavant, tandis qu'elle lui avait enlevé sa veste et qu'elle s'attaquait maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise noire pour finalement découvrir un torse pâle, fin et ferme.

Pendant qu'elle passait délicatement ses mains sur le torse et le dos de l'homme et embrassait ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, étant bien plus petite que lui, il prodiguait à son corps tout entier des caresses aussi bien avec ses mains qu'avec sa langue aventureuse, parsemant sa peau de milliers de baisers.

Il goba soudain l'un de ses tétons, tandis qu'il caressait ses fesses, arrachant ainsi un cri de surprise à la jeune femme, puis il le suçota, le lécha et le mordilla légèrement entre ses dents, au son des soupirs de son amante, avant de passer à son jumeau indigné qui réclamait le même traitement.

Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient le corps de Lenor qui ne cessait de gémir et de haleter sous les attentions exquises du maître des cachots qui, manifestement, n'était pas habile que dans le domaine des potions.

Mais, malgré tout, la jeune femme n'était pas entièrement satisfaite son corps brûlait de désir et son fourreau humide implorait qu'il vienne y planter son glaive pour espérer enfin parvenir à l'orgasme.

Elle commença donc fébrilement à défaire son pantalon en glissant ses fins doigts tremblant d'excitation entre le tissu du vêtement et la peau enflammée de son bas-ventre.

Il mit rapidement fin à son supplice en l'aidant à se débarrasser de son pantalon, de son caleçon, de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures grâce à un sortilège informulé.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus, Rogue vérifia qu'elle était bien prête à l'accueillir en glissant une main entre ses cuisses, qui étaient déjà bien mouillées depuis longtemps, puis il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever et il s'enfonça lentement en elle en plaquant son dos contre le mur du placard.

Les yeux de Lenor se voilèrent de désir et elle gémit de plaisir sous les assauts de son professeur de potions qui s'activait entre ses cuisses en variant savamment le rythme de ses va-et-vient et de ses coups de rein pour lui procurer un maximum de volupté.

Soudain, il la sentit se contracter tout autour de lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos, ses dents blanches entaillant légèrement la chair de son cou et son vagin palpitant se resserrant délicieusement sur sa verge turgescente quand elle atteignit le divin orgasme.

Elle hurla de plaisir en voyant des étoiles blanches danser devant ses yeux bleus et il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans la jouissance, après un dernier coup de boutoir, dans un cri rauque et bestial, se répandant en elle en de longs jets brûlants et saccadés.

Ensuite, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se retirer, la décolla du mur puis l'aida à reposer ses pieds sur le sol en la tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de vaciller après de tels ébats et en la couvant d'un regard tendre, un mince sourire flottant sur ses fines lèvres…

« Miss Hardwood ! cria soudain le professeur Rogue, faisant ainsi sursauter l'ensemble de ses étudiants de dernière année.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! demanda Lenor, déboussolée, en retombant les pieds sur terre et en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas en rêvassant ainsi que vous allez réussir votre potion ! Concentrez-vous, miss ! » ajouta-t-il en venant vers elle, sa cape noire tournoyant derrière lui.

Lenor, hébétée, regarda son amie qui rigolait de la voir aussi perdue, sachant qu'elle avait passé plus d'un quart d'heure à regarder le fond de son chaudron d'un air absent, totalement partie sur une autre planète. Puis elle écouta leur professeur, qui était désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle, décréter de sa voix doucereuse avec un sourire en coin :

« À défaut d'être attentive en classe, nous verrons bien si vous êtes ponctuelle pour votre retenue, miss Hardwood. Dans cette classe, ce soir, à vingt heures précises… »

Lenor rougit violemment en détournant son regard de celui de leur sombre professeur de potions.

Elle aurait juré qu'il savait à quoi elle avait rêvé et qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice, annonciateur des plaisirs à venir… ou pas… Peut-être avait-elle seulement rêvé ? Qui sait ?


End file.
